leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock's Marshtomp
Brock's Marshtomp (Japanese: タケシのヌマクロー Takeshi's Numacraw) was the second that in the Hoenn region, and his seventh overall. History Hoenn Brock obtained Marshtomp as a Mudkip in A Mudkip Mission. Mudkip lived at a pond on Dewford Island where Mudkip were for the Pokémon League. These Mudkip were to be distributed to beginning trainers as starter Pokémon when they got large enough. However, the Mudkip that Brock caught was already mature and it acted as a guardian of the younger and smaller Mudkip. Old Man Swamp, the owner of the pond, felt that the Pokémon League would not want to give a grown-up Mudkip to a beginning Trainer. Brock eventually befriended it after a few failed attempts. Later, Mudkip, Brock, and Brock's other Pokémon, and , had to rescue a baby Mudkip from falling over a waterfall. They managed to save it, but right after the ordeal they were attacked by . All of the Mudkip and Brock's Lotad used Water Gun on the ground around the mecha to make it sink into the ground, and Ash's Pikachu finished the job with . Old Man Swamp later suggested that Mudkip go with Brock, to which it happily agreed. Throughout the group's journey through Hoenn, Mudkip was usually seen alongside Brock's . The two were often called out to use a dual-Water Gun attack. In Turning Over a Nuzleaf!, Mudkip, along with Pikachu, , , , , and Lotad, were separated from the group after a attacked them. Mudkip and Pikachu attempted to lead the group of Pokémon as they searched for their Trainers. However, a group of began to capture the Pokémon one by one after Corphish damaged the leaf on one of the Nuzleaf's heads. Mudkip and Pikachu were not captured and worked to save the others until Ash and the group arrived. In Candid Camerupt!, Mudkip battled against Victor's . Mudkip opened by using , which Zigzagoon dodged. Zigzagoon then shockingly responded with a , ending the battle with just the one move. In Judgment Day!, Mudkip was used in a mock battle alongside Lombre against Ash's Swellow and Corphish to help train as a referee. Lombre was quickly pushed into a tough position and Brock had it play dead to give Jimmy an easy judgement. As Jimmy wondered what to do, Ash commanded Swellow to attack Lombre, who retaliated with Razor Leaf. The attack failed to knock out Swellow and it and Mudkip attacked with duel Water Guns, which Corphish blocked. Jimmy declared Corphish unable to battle, though it sprung back up immediately after. His teacher scolded him for the rash judgement and the battle was put to an end. Kanto Battle Frontier Brock decided to bring Mudkip with him across the Kanto region during Ash's Battle Frontier challenge. In A Chip Off the Old Brock, Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp when it was having a practice battle against Ash's Grovyle. It automatically learned Mud Shot upon evolution due to it becoming part type. In the same episode, it became smitten with a , much like the way Brock was smitten by its Trainer. In What I Did For Love!, Brock decided to enter the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest in attempt to win the affections of a named Yuma. Marshtomp was motivated to help its Trainer, so Brock decided to use it in the Battle Round of the Contest. It performed rather well, taking out Mollie's . In the finals it fought against May's Eevee and was able to use its fins to sense Eevee's underground movements and detect exactly where it would come up after using Dig. Despite this Eevee eventually won. Brock left Marshtomp at the Pewter Gym when he decided to join in the Sinnoh region. Personality and characteristics Initially, Mudkip was distrustful of strangers and was very protective of those it cared for, similar to Ash's Bulbasaur. This is shown in its debut appearance where it viewed Brock and the others as intruders of its land. Once Brock gained its trust, it turned into an extremely loyal Pokémon and felt safer around strangers. During its travels with Brock, it was shown to be more of a sensible type and it was seen assisting in breaking up and resolving arguments between the other Pokémon. It is also friendly with younger Pokémon. When Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp it retained the same personality but also developed somewhat of a flirtatious side, like its Trainer, as seen in the episode A Chip Off the Old Brock when it fell madly in love with Mariah's . Marshtomp was often used to help track down when they had stole a Pokémon. It used the fin on its head to detect vibrations in the ground that the criminals made while running away. This ability extended beyond just finding lost Pokémon, as it also used it in A Real Cleffa-Hanger to try to find and Max. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Mudkip Water Gun|1=Marshtomp Water Gun|2=Marshtomp Mud Shot|3=Marshtomp Protect|4=Marshtomp Tackle}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Water Gun as a Mudkip|1=Water Gun|2=Mud Shot|3=Protect|4=Tackle}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Marshtomp first appeared as a Mudkip in Brock, A Man Of Resolve!! as a wild Pokémon. He caught it later on in the same chapter. Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp prior to A 'Thank You' That Transcends Time. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Brock Mudkip|1=Ash Corphish Brock Marshtomp}} Water Gun AP.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Water Gun as a Mudkip|1=Water Gun}}}} In the TCG Brock's Marshtomp was featured in the TCG multiple times. The following is a list of cards named either Brock's Mudkip or Brock's Marshtomp. |type=Water|jpset=ADV-P Promotional cards|jpnum=038/ADV-P}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy|jpnum=008/019}} Trivia * Out of the main characters' Hoenn starter Pokémon, Marshtomp is the only one that: ** Did not fully evolve. ** Did not have its Ability confirmed. ** Hatched from an . ** Did not evolve in Hoenn. ** Did not learn its signature move. ** Was not voiced by Darren Dunstan in its middle evolution followed by Bill Rogers. * Marshtomp is the only starter Pokémon to be owned by Brock. Related articles Marshtomp Marshtomp de:Rockos Moorabbel es:Marshtomp de Brock fr:Flobio de Pierre it:Marshtomp di Brock ja:タケシのヌマクロー zh:小刚的沼跃鱼